fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LastationLover5000/Archive III
Archived Because it was more overcrowded on this page than in America's prisons.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:29, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hmm.... Sorry for the memory fail, I thought there was one more. Feel free to use some more color spreads for the wiki's design. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:21, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Still, Aha, we need some new color spreads. Also, this particular one is just a little too effeminate IMO. I'll get them for you, if it's too much trouble. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:36, March 11, 2013 (UTC) FT is a shounen action series where women are mainly fanservice sources and are hardly girly. Anyway, it was fine the first time as it got the most votes, but I'm not a fan of seeing it.....again. Also, we need variety, that's why you wanted to redesign the wiki in the first place. FT has plenty of quality color spreads, I'd suggest using the one from Tenrou. It's up to you which ones, though it's best to use the newer ones from Oracion Seis and onward.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:44, March 11, 2013 (UTC) That's a long time. Like I said, I can get them for you and you choose from there. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:50, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's March 10th. I'll live, you're right. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:00, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Umm Hello.. There. Could you um possibly check... Out my um uh characters... Please. And I am sorry in advance f they are ummm horrible.. Please take a look at them. When you have time I mean. I don't mean to bother you in any way. Oh look it looks like I just keep talking.. Sorry again.. So um please take a look... AngelA12 (talk) 01:04, March 11, 2013 (UTC)AngelA12 21:05/9:05 PM 3/10/2013 Umm I only have 2 out now so you could pick whichever one you like better.The 2 characters are Angela_Mckashton Shigure_Kurosu Those are the 2. So uh whchevers fine to pick out. So uh go ahead. AngelA12 (talk) 01:15, March 11, 2013 (UTC)AngelA12 3/10/2013 9:15 PM Aha, Hana's insults don't fly. Good that you deleted the blog. I know that you know that. Please don't call any users toddlers either, just no. We're all held to be cordial (the rules page makes it clear), you, me, everyone. It's not babying, it's keeping things peaceful and decent. I hope you ironed things out on chat, I hope. Anyway, gonna ask you to be more cordial and professional about things from now on. And since I know you'll read this, Per, you as well. It's only fair. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:31, March 11, 2013 (UTC) No. You're going to flip out on me, really? Just act like an admin, and it's all good. There's no reason for me to not call out your behavior. Things have been real, lay off the emotion, Aha. I had a bad day too, a long one, but that's not stopping me from acting properly. You're an admin, act like one, this was never a problem till recently. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:39, March 11, 2013 (UTC) This isn't a muscle flexing contest, this is about the rules and keeping a cordial environment. This isn't about anyone imposing anything other than the rules that admins, above all others, are supposed to uphold. This, that is, your reply, nothing but a piss poor excuse. Stop making it about me and you, it's not, it's about the userbase and upholding the rules -- that entails acting like an admin at all times when dealing with folks and not letting senseless insults slide. Every time we argue like this, your objections are rarely fair but just "how you feel". This isn't the street, it's a wiki, and personal insults have no place here whatsoever. Stop taking this so personally, its absurd. BTW, it wasn't the word but how senseless the insult was -- as if people can't know what series a character is from, and they had a right to defend him. While I agree, people need to have tougher skin, I do, that's besides point. Relax, man. Relax and just try to read the situation and have a little heart (It's not like I was going to give Hana a warning or anything, it wasn't serious). This is just me doing my job, might I add, rules apply to everyone. You and Per ask me to not step over bounds and just do my job, and when I do, this happens. Life. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:56, March 11, 2013 (UTC) You made this WAY bigger than it needed to be. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:57, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I'll take that as you conceding. Have a nice day, yourself, Aha. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:01, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello As I said on the first article you wrote on, I do not often put the Kanji on my characters, I haven't really seen the need to do it personally. Phantombeast (talk) 19:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Very well then, I have changed the name to Kimiko Sayomi if that helped in any way, it's been a while since I've done this sort of thing. Phantombeast (talk) 19:43, March 11, 2013 (UTC) and replied to it. Perhaps it would be best to talk through the comments, much easier than having to write on the talk pages. Phantombeast (talk) 19:48, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much Aha, I hope to have them finished soon Phantombeast (talk) 19:52, March 11, 2013 (UTC) My Ban To what do I owe my ban from chat? I wasn't breaching any rules or harassing anyone, as far as I know. And even if I was, wikia policy states that you should at least give a warning before you ban someone. --My name is Raven. Darth Raven. (talk) 02:02, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Request I want to make a God Slayer,for that i guess i need an admin permission. Zerefblack1 (talk) 08:55, March 12, 2013 (UTC) The Parius ^Don't mind the title, I'm really out of it. But, I was wondering if you would be kind enough to look over my main guy, Parius Chitose, just to make sure he isn't Op as motha. I can't trust myself, because myself wants every character of mine to be hilariously awesome, but most of the time that just means hilariously Op. If you can't, it's fine. I can understand being staff on a huge site. XD The Parius (talk) 13:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Here we go. He is right here -->This guy. Also, sorry if it takes me a while to respond to anything. I'm not catching up on sleep lately, mostly because of other things, on other sites. That "mostly" being stupid people, who can't sem to read RULES. Ok, I'm good. The Parius (talk) 18:55, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Aha I am sorry if I am interrupting anything or disturbing you, but there has been something on my mind since I first came to this wiki. I've noticed the word "Tropes" been used for a lot of different characters. In all honesty I have no clue what it is or what it means, so I am hoping for some light on the subject Phantombeast (talk) 04:02, March 13, 2013 (UTC) So it's sort of a genre for different types of characters in different stories, forgive me if I'm way off it's a bit complicated since I've only first heard of it on here. So how is it exactly used in the characters on this wiki? Phantombeast (talk) 04:12, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I see, very well then, thank you for your time and patience Aha, I hope I did not take too much of your time away, and I hope you have a nice evening Phantombeast (talk) 04:36, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to bother you Love, but with the issue of Zeon resolved, will the blog erased or kept on the wiki? Phantombeast (talk) 23:21, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Very well then, sorry for the intrusion Phantombeast (talk) 23:26, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Poll Hi, I was wondering what template you use for the polls like on your reviews and stuff. i saw one that said poll but when i clicked it it was already pre-made and un-editable if thats a word. so anyway just wondering, pleaz get back to me and thxYahoo774 (talk) 20:33, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the advice. I do enjoy normal magic, and I plan to have many characters use Standard Magic in my fanon Guild. A Dragon Slayer would be nice, but I do see that other forms of magic are stronger. I plan to have only 1 DS (is that the right abbreviation). BetterFightFast (talk) 00:43, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Greetings Aha I find myself in need of your help once again, I just created Judea Nexus and I just had the idea of making her from Edolas through the means of an anima. I was wondering if it would still be possible for her to have magic items from there even though in the canon, all magic is gone from there? Phantombeast (talk) 01:51, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thank you for your time Phantombeast (talk) 01:59, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Can we talk? Now I know we've been at odds off and on before, but I'd like to see if we could talk. I mean, I don't have anything really against you other than that you treat me like dirt and constantly berate me for the smallest of things. I don't understand why you despise me, loathe me, or just plain annoyed by me. I've done nothing as of late but compliment your Review pages, and the effort you place into them. I don't know what I've done personally other than speak my mind of what I've thought of the Anime/Manga Episode/Chapter and what I believe or like about it. If you could explain something that I might do so I won't appear to be a bother to you, I'd like for us to be on more friendly terms than just simple ignorance, you know? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 20:31, March 24, 2013 (UTC) How would a make a page Azrael The Reaper (talk) 03:20, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, feel free to change the background. I'll change the main page colors accordingly. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:40, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hmm.....does it matter? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:44, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Yahoo here, could i ise sexy magic for my future character minka hubasa? you can check her out in my sandbox.Yahoo774 (talk) 19:11, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, not sure which admin to contact about this but since your the one in charge of judging power i guessed you. Anyway could I possibly get my character Haretzu Gyuki added as a potential wizard saint? I still need to elaborate a little on history and trivia but other than that and adding a few spells or two every once in a while its more or less done. thxYahoo774 (talk) 21:09, April 2, 2013 (UTC) My Dragon Slayer Hey, I just wanted to link you to my dragon slayer you wanted to see. I'm almost finished with her. I'm gonna send Per-chan the link too. Hope you like her! -----------> Isanne Yukimura ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 02:24, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Please delete Good day, Zicoihno-chan! My intention in leaving you a message is to tell you that my story is under BIG construction, rendering the previous pages that I created, useless. Therefore, I would like to ask your help, with your admin powers, to delete the following pages that I created: *Lancelot *The Mages of Fiore: The Light Concealed/List of Story Arcs *The Mages of Fiore: The Light Concealed *Master Satori Arc *The Mages of Fiore I am very thankful for your help. Arigato! AGIZZIOGrint (talk) 07:06, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for my behavior earlier, I am completely stupid but this time I want to really contribute and do something original so I was thinking If you could give me some advice and guide me I would be happy. Zerefblack1 (talk) 08:29, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Lastation. This is Blazez, formally BetterFightFast. Thank you for the warm welcome into the wiki. I do have a question, however. I request Perchan if I could make Killer Eustass, my Sand Dragon Slayer, but as it seems she is not responding, I was wondering if I could create him. If you wish a demo page, then please request. Blazez (talk) 00:37, April 17, 2013 (UTC) No problem, cap'n! :) Blazez (talk) 00:43, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Aha, a small request. When you make your blog, please add that Dragon Manipulation Magic will be banned. Simply overpowered.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Aha-chaaaaaaaaaaan If you have wireless at work, I'm still on ;_; AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 16:59, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Umm... hello? I'm new here, and I'm having a littl problem in creating my character. I don't know how to add my character's picture... As well as other pics I'm planning to put.... 08:24, April 24, 2013 (UTC)mcxynth issue Hey i have a small issue thought I'd ask an admin. I found someone using my Ice Dragon Slayer Magic without my permission --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:10, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Isanne Yukimura is the page --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:16, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your help True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:22, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I actually do have one more question. I asked persona if i could make a fire kirin Cleanser Magic she said yes. So I made the page and was wondering If it would be okay for me to use a picture of naruto in his chakara mode as kinda like what the fire kirin cleanser looks like when he fights (because you know it looks like he's on fire) anyhow wanted to know if that would be acceptable or not.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:29, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and i just wanted to make sure I wouldn't get into trouble for using that image. (thanks for correcting me about he being a she. That g\could have been real awkward in the future) --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:36, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I gotta say back when i first joined I thought she was a he and you were a she. Clearly I was wrong True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:42, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hahahaha....I like that. Thanks for talking with me True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:48, April 25, 2013 (UTC) What's going on? Per, Aha, what's up with you two and Mangetsu? Apparently you're giving him a hard time, as he told me, and that's not cool. Mangetsu is not troublesome and doesn't step out of line. So I'm puzzled as to why this is happening. How the users feel about the way Admins treat them is important. And naturally I do not want to hear the words "butthurt" or anything like that. This is just me inquiring into exactly what's going on.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:50, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay Okay thanks for telling me. I'll get to working on the page then. ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 01:40, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Situation Aha, sorry for disturbing you, but I think something is wrong with the wiki. My partner, True-Clown-Prince was forced out and when he tried to come back in, it told him that his IP address was blocked from here. I know Prince, and he would have never done anything to bring a ban on him, can you look into this? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 04:34, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Prince told me that now it's another user that was blocked, sorry about this, but he still can't log in. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 04:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Stop Per, Aha, stop it. Stop with the mudslinging towards Mangetsu's work. Your bias is clear. Your rudeness and tone are out of line, you are practically bullying him. I am stepping in as Mangetsu asked me to, how users feel about their treatment at the hands of the admins is of paramount importance and more important than how you guys or I feel about anything. And this didn't just start today. All admins are held to the same rules as the users -- cordiality and fairness being among them. I do not care how you feel about Mangetsu, he gives nobody trouble at all. He's a good user. Aha, I told you a long time ago that when one of us is out of line, we need to step in. I won't stand for you bullying Mangetsu like this. I had been hoping this would iron itself out and we could move on, but apparently not. Yes, I am calling the both of you two out. You have no argument for your actions. Mangetsu is ready to take this someone higher than any of us at wiki central, but I do not want that. Do not make this worse than it is. This isn't about me, but the users and the rules. I need a reply from both of you on this quickly, please do not twiddle your thumbs and delay your response. Neither of you are acting like the people Ash and I approved to hold adminship here, please, act like an admin and lay off Mangetsu. I handle rule enforcement, so, this is really up my alley -- so don't bring up duties. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:24, April 26, 2013 (UTC)